User blog:Daf The Multi/After A Year (Something I Wanted To Write Up)
Hello Old Wiki, it's been a while hasn't it? I don't really expect anyone to read this cause I thought this wiki was dead, but seeing the latest edit was 11 hours ago I guess someone may come across this. As some of you may know I'm Daf, a previous mod (and I think admin) and what used to be a regular attender of this wiki, I left more than over a year back around June and I think I ended up cutting ties with SH around August - December (This is an assumption) besides a few people (like Chain). The reason I'm writing this is because I want to talk about some things that has been on my mind such as regrets, apologies, and other things. I was 14 when I joined and 15 when I left, I'm now two days away from 17 so i've had quite a bit of time to think this over. Just a fair warning my memory is crap so I don't really remember much but I'll try my best and stuff. I think i should probably begin with the apologies. 'Apologies' 'General' As I said before I used to be a mod (or admin) here and also an SH Official, I do remember not being the most popular person. I remember being very competitive and possible unfair to others, seeing myself above others (which is a bad way to think ya know). I do want to apologize for how I acted as a mod, if I've treated others unfairly or threw bad judgements and other things. I would probably described how I acted as being 'salty' or something of the sort, just not the way you'd want someone to act. I kept grudges and were hostile to other users (if I remember correctly) and pretty much was a general jerk to people I didn't trust. To move to a less serious topic, I'd like to apologize for my garbage characters. To think that characters like Corruption and others would fit into this world is blasphemy and I'm not sure what 14 - 15 year old me was thinking then. Not to mention Dafs personality which I think is lacking, also really cheap abilities which really shouldn't be in that kind of world. I can't really think of anything else in this catergory so I'll move on. 'Individual' Ok I hope I can remember as much as I can for this one, I can remember two people I need to apologize to, so I'll do my best to do so. Amber (Ambruh) I wanted to start off with this one because I think I have more of a grasp for this apology. Amber I'm really sorry for how I treated you and what I did, it really pains me to think that I carelessly treated another person the way I did. To cause you a lot of grief, even in that moment, is just terrible. I'm not sure why I acted the way I did, whether it be some early teenage horomones or just some other really crappy reason, I just want to apologize for acting that way. It's really hard to put how I feel besides regret or disappointment in my past self, but we can't change the past. I'm not sure how you're doing right now, but I really hope you're doing well Amber. I'm sorry for being such a tool. Kay Now I don't have a strong grasp on this one, so I'm apologize for not having a big apology. I do remember you sending me a large message on Skype when I left, I don't remember what it said and can't access it anymore but I do remember it existing and you feeling betrayed (if I remember correctly). That makes it hard to apologize and express how I feel. I am sorry for making you feel that way, to send me such a message, you must of been really angered at me. I really hope you could forgive what I did. Conclusion Basically I'm sorry for my previous actions and mistreatment I've done to others. It's really hard to express my feelings and thoughts when I barely remember it, so I hope I got what I wanted to say across well. I do wish anyone who reads this well, even if no one reads this at all. Sincerely, Daf_The_Multi Category:Blog posts